The Return
by super awesome chick
Summary: gohan and mia my own character  hav been friends for ages then he discovers that he has feelings for her but then something happens and he is forced to let her go... But then again he has no choice...


**This is my Very first Fanfic... im sooo excited to see what you guys have to say so please R+R... and be nice. **

The Return

**By Super awesome chick**

Based on the Dragonball Z series

**Chapter 1**

**Flash back**

"ha, ha, you can't catch me," shouted Gohan as he ran round the on in the long grass with Mia hot on his tail. She stopped shortly to catch her breath, "can't we take a break?" she gasped as Gohan raced on. He stopped and looked round, surprised that she had gotten tired so quickly:

"why are you so tired?" he asked

"well what do you expect," she said still gasping for air, " I've just been sick and now you want me to run after you, that's not fair you know!" Mia complained, starting to stand up a little.

"hmm..." Gohan mumbled to himself as his mind flashed back to those long, frightening weeks where the virus had hit her. Then one day she had a blasted of incredible strength that had left her so weak that he couldn't even sense her power level... " ah, Gohan, earth to Gohan!" he heard Mia's voice in the distance. His mind snapped back and he saw Mia standing in front of him, waving her hand back and forth in front of his face. "hey you O.K. you look like you're on another planet..." she fell silent, " you were thinking about those weeks weren't you?" she finished.

"hmm..." he said," but don't worry about it, you'll get stronger," he reassured her.

" but then why is it taking so long," Mia pointed out in an irritated tone, " I can't even do a half an hour's training without getting tired!" she said

She fell silent again. Then an evil smile flashed across her face and her hand shot out and grabbed Gohan by the arm: " caught you!" she shouted and they both started laughing.

"we should be getting back," said Gohan

Mia stopped laughing, " ya, I guess so." She smiled

They started walking back when his mother called out in the distance: " kids lunch is ready, come and get it!" they both stopped, exchanged glances and shouted: "lunch!" they started running back but Gohan could see all this running was tiring her out. "want a ride?" he asked holding out his hand. She nodded and took his hand. He lifted her off the ground and onto his back and started to fly back to the house which was faster because the were there in no time. " I just hope my dad hasn't eaten it all already," he pointed out as he set her down on the ground in front of the house. " hey I heard that!" shouted Goku from inside the house. They both started laughing again as they walked through the door.

**Chapter 2**

**The training plains**

That night was not the same with Mia around. who, because her mother had been killed in a battle with Cell, was staying with Gohan and his parents. Chi-chi was running around trying to get Gohan into the bath.

" come on Gohan! just get into the bath!" Chi-chi was saying.

"how come Mia doesn't have to get ready?" Gohan complained

" because she is going out to train after supper," she explained " now get into that bath!"

Just then Mia walked into the room:

" speaking of which," she began " can't Gohan come and train with me?"

" no, I'm sorry Mia but Gohan has to study tonight... he's very behind on his work since the whole...uh... Cell incident." Chi-chi explained

" oh, I'll make sure he does it when we come back, I promise." Mia said doing a " cross my heart" motion with her finger on her chest.

"mmm... I don't know...," chi-chi began very unsure of the plan.

" please! Aunty chi-chi, please!" begged Mia " I'll make sure he does it...even if I have to sit on his back whip!"

" hmmm... ok," chi-chi sighed, turning to Gohan." but you get stuck in once you get home and if you don't then you can't go out and train ever again, understand?" she asked.

" yes, yes, ok mom, I promised!" promised Gohan

" good, now go and have a bath, dinner almost ready." Said his mother walking into the kitchen to tend to the food.

" ooh, dinner, that sounds good!" laughed Goku coming out of the passage." what's for supper in any case?" he asked.

" stir fry with rice and dumplings." Replied Chi-chi

" hmm... dumplings," said Goku licking his lips.

After supper Mia and Gohan set out to train. Mia turned to Gohan:

" so where do you want to train... the plains or the wilderness?" she asked

" umm... plains," he replied

" ok then, let's go."

She began to rise into the air, when Gohan stopped her:

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said

" why not?" she asked

" you might hurt yourself, flying for such a distance." He pointed out.

" but that's the whole point... this is part of my training, I want to get my strength up at least so I can fly and it's starts now." She replied sternly

" but..." began Gohan

" no! I'm doing this on my own!" she said cutting him off. "there's nothing you can do to stop me!" she said stubbornly.

" ok your funeral" he said rising to her height in the air. " let's go." He finished and they soared off to the training plains. As they were going Gohan glanced at Mia, he couldn't believe that this was the same angel-like girl that he had met all those years ago, it must have been about 5 maybe even 6. He remembered how he had made a fool out of himself trying to say all the right words without stumbling over them and then ending up turning blood from all the embarrassment. He smiled and concentrated on where he was going.

**Chapter 3**

**Sonic solar flare**

When they arrived at the plains they were not alone, there were a few other Z fighters there as well. Gohan was surprised to see Vegeta and Trunks training together. He thought Vegeta would be furious when he found out that Trunks was stronger than him, but he seemed quite happy to train with him.

As he and Mia walked on to find a spot to train they past Yamcha and Tihen as well. They both greeted Mia and Gohan as they walked past. They were all training real hard for some reason.

Finally they found a spot next to a small stream near the wilderness. There was big ditch in ground, like something had fallen out of the sky with great impact. Mia stopped in front of the ditch. She sighed.

" is something wrong?" Gohan asked

" it just seems like such a long time ago when I first came here," she smile. " I still remember my ship failed to make the journey I was going on and it crash landed right here. That's when Bulma found me decided to look after me until I was well enough to travel again to look for my mother." She bunched her fists in anger. " I can't believe she just abandoned me like that, just to come and fight Vegeta!" she sounded like she was going to burst any moment. " and then she ended up dead because of me... I killed her and everyone else because Cell thought it would have been funny to possess me and make me destroy that city along with my mother and everyone else that lived in that city!" she sounded like she was about to cry. Gohan came over and hugged her:

" don't worry Mia as soon as I find all the dragon balls I'll wish her back... I promise." He held her there in his arms.

" thank you Gohan I appreciate that" she squirmed , he let her go, she smiled. " now let's get on with the training that is what we came here for right?"

" right." The began to train in a little clearing next the stream not far from the ditch.

She stopped. Took a deep breath and began to power up.

" Mia! Be careful!" shouted Gohan

" shut up Gohan!" she replied, still powering up more and more. " I have to do this or I'll never get stronger and get the better of what I am!" she was putting a huge amount of concentration into what she was doing. It was obvious that Gohan wouldn't be able to stop her. So he began to power up as well. But then something strange happened. Mia's power level shot up at a great speed. Startled by this Gohan glanced around in Mia's direction...

He couldn't believe what he saw: Mia was standing in mid-air...and... she was in her super saiyan form! She didn't seem to notice it but she was going more and more into the danger zone where her powers, if something went wrong, could destroy her completely.

"Mia no!..." Gohan tried to get her attention

Suddenly there was a huge explosion, a flash so bright that Gohan had to cover his eyes. it was like a solar flare except brighter and more powerful than ever. A sonic solar flare! Then Gohan heard something that made him look up: he heard Mia scream not like a frightened scream but a painful one. Then he saw Mia fall from where she was in sky. He ran and caught her before she could hit the ground.

" Mia! Mia! Speak to me! Please!" he pleaded to the unconscious Mia in his arms.

She groaned and opened her eyes: "how'd I do?" she asked dull from the explosion.

" are you ok!" Gohan asked alarmingly. " are you hurt?"

" I'm fine!" she said standing up and dusting herself off. " God you're so over protective even my own mother isn't or at least wasn't as over protective as you are!" she said, irritated by him.

" but you could've..." he stopped staring at her

" what!... could have what?" she asked

" you're fore head! Its bleeding!" Gohan came over to her to look at the gash in her forehead.

" oh for God sakes Gohan cut it out!" Mia shouted backing away from him.

" but it looks bad..." he began.

" listen! There's nothing wrong with it or me OK! So just leave me alone!" she shouted furiously.

Before he couldn't say anything else she turned and began walking back to the house.

As they were walking back through the plains, the other Z fighters stared at Mia. Even Vegeta and Trunks stared at her as she walked on with Gohan running to catch up with her. But just as he tried to stop her Yamcha stopped him:

" just leave her man. It's obvious that she wants to be alone." He said.

" mmm... I guess you're right." Gohan stopped and watched mia walk on another direction away from the house. Gohan sighed. Another incident that would take time to heal. But it was up to Mia to decide how long it would take to heal.

When Mia finally came back to the house she went straight her room without talking to anyone. Even Goku couldn't calm her down or even talk to her. Anyone who tried to come in would be shot at with balls of either fire or this hot purple stuff. This went on and on until eleven o'clock when Goku, Gohan and Chi-chi gave up trying to get her out of her room. They would have to wait for the morning to talk to her that's if she even came out.

**Chapter 4**

**The letter**

The next morning Gohan went to see if Mia would come out of her room. He had hope even after what had happened the previous day.

He got to her room and knocked on the door:

"Mia? You there?" he called

There was no answer from inside her room. He tried the handle and to his surprise the door was open. He open the door and walked inside. Mia wasn't in her room but everything was made up neatly: the bed was made, the desk neat and tidy, the drawers were half empty and one of the cupboard doors were a little bit open. He walked over to the cupboard and opened the doors... there were a few jackets missing from the cupboard. Gohan opened the compartment on top of the cupboards where his mother kept the back packs and suitcases and there was a bag missing. Gohan thought about it for a moment: "_why would she take these things"_ he wondered. _" back packs, jackets, half of the clothes in the drawers?"_ it was only at that moment that noticed a note on the inside of the cupboard door.

The note read"

_Dear Gohan_

_I have gone out into the wilderness for some time to try and gain control of my newly found strength. I'm staying for about a week or just enough time to control and build up my strength a bit._

_If you are reading this note that means that you have already come into my room and seen all the things that are missing: the jackets, the back pack, the clothing, etc._

_Please don't worry about me and tell Goku and Chi-chi not to worry either I will take very good care of myself after all it's only to train for a few days._

_Yours truly_

_Mia_

_P.S. please tell chi-chi that I took a few things from kitchen for my trip... sorry._

Gohan now under stood why all these things were missing. He walked out of the room with the letter when he walked in to Goku:

" hey I see Mia finally let someone into her room!" he said smiling

" not exactly," replied Gohan. He handed Goku the note Mia had written that morning. He scanned the note for a moment. Then he finally said:

" so that's why the dumplings from last night's supper were missing!" he said in a surprised tone.

" huh?" Gohan couldn't understand how his father could be so calm about this.

" aren't you worried about her" asked Gohan.

" well she said not to worry didn't she?" he replied

" well yeah but..." Gohan began.

" then you shouldn't worry Gohan, you've got to remember she survived for 1 year on her own her before Bulma found her and decided to take care of her"

"mmm... guess you're right."

" hey, don't worry about it, kiddo, she'll be fine, she's stronger than you think"

Gohan smiled: " you're right I shouldn't worry about her she said she'd be fine."

"that's the spirit, now go and have breakfast maybe later we can go fishing or something like that." Goku said ruffling Gohan's hair as he went past him.

**Chapter 5**

**The unexpected **

That afternoon dragged by so slowly without Mia around to cheer Gohan up. He had nothing to do so he decided to go fishing with his dad.

They were walking towards the river on the other side of the woods when Goku spoke:

" it looks like we might actually catch something today!" he said glancing up at the sky.

" hmmm"

" hey cheer up she won't be gone for long," he said. " be sides why's it such a big issue for you?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

" it's complicated... I don't really want to talk about."

Goku was silent for a moment. " oh, I didn't realize it was that serious."

" can you just drop it please?" he snapped

" I'm sorry it's just really a surprise to me I mean two super saiyans..." he began

" Dad!" Gohan shouted

" OK! OK! I'm sorry" he said putting his hands up in surrender.

They carried on walking towards the river in silence.

When they arrived at the river a few small clouds had appeared in the sky over the river casting shadows over the land. When they were packing the fishing equipment out they had a very unexpected visitor:... it was Krillan!

" hey guys what you doing?" he asked

" hey Krillan" Gohan greeted his friend

" hi, we're just setting up some fishing stuff... want to join us." Goku asked

" hey I won't say no to a bit of fishing." He laughed.

Goku and Gohan both started laughing when there was a huge explosion from across the river.

" what was that," asked Goku

" I don't know, but it didn't look pleasant!" krillan pointed out.

They were all looking at the other side of the river when a figure appeared from the clearing smoke, the person had it's back to them so they couldn't see the face but once the smoke cleared Gohan got the surprise of his life... It was Mia! She was well and training extremely hard. At the moment she was in her super saiyan form at that moment when he saw her but as soon as the smoke cleared she powered down.

She was quite battered up: she wasn't wearing shoes, her clothes were ripped in the legs, arms, shoulder and the lower mid section. She was also sweating like hell, she had a few gashes and scratches here and there that were bleeding and she was breathing heavily.

As Gohan stared in amazement at the girl he had fell in love with 3 years ago he noticed that even though she had powered down she still had and enormous power level! He couldn't believe it! This must have been why she was training on her own in the wilderness for a while. She must have been trying to control that strength she had received the day before that had set of her irritation that had driven her to stay out of reach from the others in the house that night.

" it's Mia!" he finally shouted

" well what do you know she really was serious when she said she was going to try and control her powers." Goku said

" what do you mean Goku?" asked krillan

Goku handed krillan the note.

" hey mia!" he shouted across the river

She looked over her shoulder but didn't turn around

" hi how's the training going!" he asked

She didn't reply. She didn't even smile. She just looked forwards and walked into the woods without coming over and saying hello. No, it was obvious that she was in no mood to socialize. She came here to do something and she was going to do it.

Gohan watched as she disappeared into the woods without looking back. He was still amazed at how strong she had gotten in such a short time. She must have been training very hard. But then why hadn't she told him that she was planning on going on a solo-training mission? He didn't have the slightest idea. But one thing he was certain of was that she wasn't going to be the same when she came back

**Chapter 6**

**the discovery**

2 weeks later Mia came back to the house and everyone began piling questions but she didn't answer anything, she just dropped her stuff and went straight to her room where she stayed for most of the day and slept silently.

That evening Mia came out for dinner looking very pale. Chi-chi noticed it immediately and was quick to say something about it:

" Mia are you feeling O.K?" she asked. " you're looking awfully pale this evening."

" I'm fine," she replied hoarsely. " just a little tired I guess." She smiled

" shame, you know what I think?"

" what's that, hon.?" Replied Goku

" I think you've been training to hard." She said to Mia. " you need to relax and rest for a while," she finished.

" that's real kind of you Chi-chi, but..." she began

" and I know exactly how!"

" I just need some sleep that's all" she said

" are you sure, I mean you don't need anything to help you relax or anything like that?"

" really Chi-chi I fine I just need some rest." She had already begun to eat her supper and was putting it away quickly even Goku was staring in disbelief at the speed at which she was devouring her food.

" Mia are you sure you put enough food in your back pack?"

" yes why?"

" because you're eating like a lion that hasn't eaten for weeks."

" but you of all people should know that nothing beats Chi-chi's home-cooked meal," she took another huge mouth full and swallowed before she finished. " things that are warmed up on a fire just isn't the same!" she said finishing her third bowl of rice and roasted duck.

When she finally had enough to eat, she excused herself from the table and washed her plates and cutlery. She finished, said goodnight to everyone and began to walk up the stairs when Gohan ran after her:

" Mia can I talk to you for a moment?"

" sure but you're going to have to walk and talk 'cause I'm tired." She said with a big yawn.

" O.K!" he began to walk up the stairs with her and talked along the way.

" so did you... you know... get everything done?"

" Gohan what are you talking about?"

" you're training... did you get strong enough?"

"oh... well I got to a satisfying level, I guess... why?"

" have you forgotten! We went fishing 1 week ago and..." he shivered at the memory: Mia standing at the other side of the river with a dark blue ora surrounding her, that look, the power she gave off and then the speechlessness she had replied with when his father had called her and said hello.

" Gohan... what happened 1 week ago?"

" you... you were so powerful! It was like some part of you have exploded into the world! It...it... it was amazing, how powerful you seemed at that moment."

" oh... well I don't remember anything about getting strong, but I do remember training really hard."

" so..." he began

" listen Gohan I'll talk to you in the morning I'm sorry I'm just really tired!" she smiled.

" oh, ok well... goodnight then" he began to walk away

" good night Gohan." He heard Mia's voice as he began walking down the stairs.

The next morning Mia was up before everyone. When Gohan got to the kitchen she was almost out the back door:

" hey Mia! Where are you going?"

" oh... hey Gohan, I hope I didn't wake you"

" no you didn't I... I woke up myself" he stuttered. " but where are you going?"

"chill, I'm just going for a walk, you can come with me if you like."

" um... ok! But you can go so long I'll catch up with you."

" what are you doing?" she asked as he started up the stairs.

" I just want to get dressed and that."

" oh... ok then see you now, now then."

" yep!"

She walked out of the door and down the path.

Gohan rushed up the stairs to his room and began to get dressed.

" Gohan! What's with all the racket?" that was Goku

" sorry me and mia are going out for a walk so we'll be back later!"

" oh... ok then you kids behave yourselves and stay out of trouble! OK!"

" ok dad bye!" he ran back down the stairs

He stopped by the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Just as he got to the door and ran back into the kitchen and got another one, "_Mia might also want one I'd better take another one with me just in case."_ He thought. He grabbed the apple and ran back out of the door slamming it behind him.

" GOHAN!" both of his parents shouted from their bedroom

" sorry" he shouted back racing down the garden path to catch up with Mia who was already reaching the forest, she must have been heading for the beach. He ran after her shouting:

" MIA! Mia, wait up!" she stopped and looked around, her hands in her pockets. She laughed as she saw Gohan racing down path towards her she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted:

" Slow down you're gonna..." but it was too late! Gohan hadn't seen the rock on the path and he tripped over it and went flying to the ground.

Mia ran up to him. The only thing he saw was Mia looking down at him laughing:

" you should be more careful" she said helping him up from the ground.

" Ya, I guess so" he laughed dusting himself of

" do you want to carry on walking or you so wounded that I have to carry you back to the house."

" no let's keep going"

" ah, so the mighty warrior lives on, hooray!"

They both started laughing as they walked on into the forest. the forest was very peaceful and cool at this time of the morning. Then Gohan notice something he had never noticed before: there was a long scar on the side of Mia's left arm. It ran from her shoulder all the way down to her elbow.

" what's that from?" he asked pointing at the long cut on her arm

She looked at her arm: " oh that! I was attacked by a mountain lion while I was setting up my camp, I was able to ward it off eventually but it seems he left his mark on me I guess." She smiled

" you have to be more careful mia things like that can get you killed."

" how's a cut on my arm gonna get me killed"

" their considered as weak spots I mean someone your fighting could see the scar and cut it open with a knife or something and that's very sore."

" hmmm... I didn't think of it that way well that's a heads up in the future then." She carried on walking down the path.

Eventually they got to the beach, but this time it was different because what Gohan didn't know was that he was about to see a part of Mia that he had never seen before and for a good reason...

**Chapter 7**

**expression**

When they arrived at the beach the sun was setting. Mia stopped and stated at the sunset. She smiled.

" it's so beautiful." She was still smiling

" huh?"

" the sunset." She nodded to the sunset on the horizon.

" oh..."

She laughed slightly as if to herself.

" what?"

" no it's just you act like it's beautiful but to you it's really not" she smiled at him. "why?" she asked

" I guess it's because I've found something more beautiful."

Mia turned to him. He was looking at her. She smiled, blushing slightly. He smiled at her.

"come one" she turned

She began to walk down the shore. He followed her. Just then he reached out, pulled her hand out of one of her pockets and they walked along the beach holding hands all the way. Then Gohan stopped, he picked up a rock and through it. The stone landed in one of the breaking waves. Mia looked at the wave as it broke, bringing that same rock back onto the sandy beach. Her gaze traveled to Gohan. He was looking at her. She started blushing.

He leaned forward, his hand running up her back to the back of her neck. He pulled her forward, ready to kiss her, she resisted:

" Gohan... don't" she pushed him back slightly.

" what?"

" not now." She turned with her back facing him she looked down at the sanded imbedded shells on the ground.

Gohan's hands ran onto her shoulders. His voice in her ear: "I'm sorry I know how difficult this is for you." He pulled her closer, he ran his arms around her waist pulled her to his chest. Then he realized she was crying, she was crying for the first time since her mother died 3 years ago. He turned Mia to face him, she looked him in the eye tears streaming down her face. He held close, closer than ever. She cried harder than ever, soaking his shirt on the shoulder.

She pulled away from him and started to walk down the beach. He followed her. Then she stopped, turning to him she looked him straight in the eye a very serious looked covered her face.

" Gohan I have something I need to tell you," she looked very nervous

Gohan swallowed hard. This wasn't going to be good. He could tell from the look on her face.

"um... o..o..ok," he prepared himself for something bad.

" there's no easy way of putting this but..." she trailed off, looked at the sky and then him. " we have to start heading back," she smiled wickedly.

" yah! Just go ahead and give me a heart attack!" he gave her a playful punch on the arm

" ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! I can't believe you fell for it," she laughed. " what did you think I was going to say?" she was still laughing

" I duno something terrible," he started laughing

They headed back down the beach talking about how good they were at playing tricks on each other and the tricks they had performed on others in the past. The whole time they walked they talked and laughed at their mistakes and short comings in the times they played tricks on other people. That night Gohan realized something he had never noticed before... he was deeply in love with Mia.

**Mia's view**

Gohan walked beside her. _Why can't I think straight when he's around_ she thought_ what is it about him that makes me act this way. _The thought bothered her. What was it about him. The thought echoed in her mind again. She frowned. It was so confusing. The more she thought about it the it bothered her. So she pushed the thought aside and carried on walking down the long stretch of white sand.

**Normal view**

When they were insight of the little house with the windows of light in the distance Mia smirked:

"race you to the house,"

"you're on" Gohan smiled

They raced back to house at top speed. They laughed all the way along the beach and into the field.

**Chapter 8**

**Realization **

When they got back to the house (Gohan won the race) it was dark already.

They walked into the living room only to see Goku and chi-chi propped in front of the TV watching it with wide, open eyes. When chi-chi saw them walk through the door she jumped up and rushed over to them.

"oh! Thank goodness your safe!" she covered them with hugs.

" mom what's going on?" Gohan asked as he wriggled out of his mothers caressing, Mia did the same.

" yeah what's gotten into you?" Mia looked very confused, Chi-chi didn't normally act like this.

"Haven't you two seen the news?" she asked with eyes as round as saucers.

"no why?" Mia looked VERY suspicious.

" there was a huge attack on the west side of East City!" her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

Gohan looked at mia she shrugged her shoulders. His mother sighed and walked back to where his dad was sitting.

" your dinner is in the oven," his mother sounded very shaken up as she sat down.

He followed mia into the kitchen and they ate their dinner in silence.

" Gohan..." she looked un easy

"Yeah?"

" im leaving."

he dropped his fork and stared at her in shock.

**Well thats it my first Fanfic tell me what you think: R+R**

****


End file.
